Lamura's Oddyssey
by Mars Star
Summary: First fic, be gentleThe adventures of Lamura Gryffindor, her sister Crystal, and her battle with the evil Decadence. Please review, for I have none T.T
1. Chapter 1

Lamora's Oddyssey

by Mars Star

Beta AerineLillet

This isnt a story that begins with once upon a time or once in a land. It begins with once a stormy night, which is kinda cliche, but fits the mood of my little tale, a tale involving darkness and shadows rather than fairies, princesses and romance.

Once in a stormy night, the evil Decadence was ready to possess Godric Gryffindor for he had fallen under great depression after his wife died, and Decadence loved to possess people with great depresssion. All of a sudden, Godric heard a sound, like crying. He saw two girls, one blonde with green eyes, the other sporting raven hair and the eyes as beautiful blue as the sea. They were both just children, right by the lake, of the newly found building of Hogwarts. He asked them if they were lost. But it was the raven girl that spoke first.

"We're not lost...We're just...looking."

He asked what they were looking for. And she didnt know, what they were looking for. They were taken into the building to warm up for the winds outsided were cold and chilling. They told him their story.

They had come from a village where violence was abundant and lonliness was common as dust on the pottery walls. Theives had killed their parents and they barely survived. He could see that they were covered in bruises and cuts.

"But...that happened a while back...so...we've just been looking." said the blonde girl, who had introduced herself as Crystal. Crystal had hair like shiing straw that had been turned to gold by Rumplestiltskin himself, and green eyes the wonderful mixed color of the sea at dawn when the waves were mixed just right.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself" said the raven black girl, "I'm Lamora." Her hair was the most stunning feature about her, shining silkily like masses of ink poured on the finest materiel. Her blue eyes stood out upon that black hair and pale face, making them glow alightly.

"Hmm...well. If you're looking for a home, your search is over." said Godric, with a small sort-of half smile. "Becaused you can stay here, at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You probably dont know this, but you might have magical properties that lay deep within you. And Hogwarts helps you find and obtain that deep magic that lies upon your very soul."

Lamora and Crystal stood their with open mouths. They had never realized it, but they could make strange things happen, that no other person could ever do.

"So, we can stay here? And learn magic!" said Crystal, beaming with hope and excitement.

"Yes, yes you can." said Godric. All of a sudden, the lights went out, and they heard the most evil laugh they had ever heard in their lives.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Foolish affections. And I was SO close." Then came Decadance. "You. Godric Gryffindor, were supposed to be my new body!"

"Master! Master" Came in the most rattish, irritating, sniveling voice that had ever touched the ears of Godric Gryffindor in his entire existence.

Coming in, stumbling, bumbling, and waddling stupidly, was a fat lowlife named Yaoi. Now Yaoi here, he loved yaoi. And he was a lowlife. Not becuase of yaoi, which is the fiction of the gods, but becuase he was ugly and stupid and nobody loved him. Except his boyfriend Commander Poopyhead.

"okaaayyyyy...uh, who's he? And why in the name of Goodness does he seem like a loser of losers?" said Lamora, full of disdain.

"Master! Master! You must hurry! The sun is about to break from the storm!" squealed Yaoi, in his piggy little voice.

"Oh my...we shall part for now...Godric. But mark my words, I will have a new body!" and with that Decadance fled in a stream of black smoke, leaving Yaoi here all by his loserly little self. And with that, Yaoi squealed "Master! Wait for meee!" and jumped on the Yaoi Nimbus and flew away.

"..." was the response of the dumbfounded new family.


	2. Crystal and the Alma Mater

Lamora's Oddeyssey

Disclaimer: I only own Lamora and Crystal. Everyone else belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter Two: Crystal and the Alma Mater

"B-but I'm scared!" whimpered Crystal, one hand tugging on her older sister Lamora's hand, the other gripping Godric's robes tightly. "I don't wanna go to the hat!"

Godric wrapped his hand around the little girl's wrist, rubbing it gently. "Don't you trust my creation, Crystal? DO you think I would make something dangerous?"

Crystal buried her face into Godric's robe, sniffling. "N-no..."

"It's going to all be all right, Crystal."

"But...but..." Crystal lifted her face from the thick black folds. "What if I don't get into your house? What if I get into mean old Salazar's? What if I never see you guys all year?" More thick, shining teardrops fell from her eyes and cheeks.

"Yes, what if she DOES get into my house?" came a slithery, sleek voice from behind. It was Salazar Slytherin, head of the Slytherin house (most obviously).

"But WHAT IF she COMES into MY HOUSE?" said Helga Hufflepuff, following closely behind Salazar.

"She IS quite smart, but...what if she comes into MY house?" the smooth, slightly deepened voice of Rowena Ravenclaw piped up from behind her felow house mates at the other end of the long table.

"Ah...errr..." said Crystal, terrified, hiding behind Godric.

Lamora, who had been brooding slightly, came in and went to her sister's side. "Don't worry! If she comes into any of your houses, I'm sure she'll do as well as she can!"

"But what if she's just a Squib? Or worse..." Salazar's dark face twisted in a sinister expression. "What if she's nothing but a dirty Mudblood?"

A collective gasp went around the table, as if the entire atmosphere darkened with the uttering of that single word. Godric's face was alight with thunder as he stood, straight as an arrow, glaring daggers at Salazar.

"We will NOT use that word at our school, especially directed at MY daughter!"

"Your daughter? That little rat is nothing more than a street rodent you picked up at the lake." With that, Salazar Slytherin excuse himself from the table, his long robe swishing blackly behind him,

"Hmph! Who put the snail in his porridge this morning?" said Lamora. "I mean, he has no right to call her those thing! Ooh, it gets me so mad!" She banged her fist on the table.

Lamora had not been so angry in her life. Earlier in the year it was found that they could find no trace of magic within her. Dejected and angry when her sister had been tested positive for magic power, she had been so upset that she was almost hoping that her sister would be found powerless as well, so she wouldnt be alone. But as time went on, she forgave herself for such negative thoughts. And hearing Salazar say such things to her little sister made her think of the ugly thoughts she had once thought, and struck an angry cord deep within her, stirring her need to protect her little sister.

This gave Crystal the confidence and the drive the next morning to step up to the hat with the other first years the next day, promising herself to land in her dear adopted father's house and show Salazar Slytherin she could be better than any other student he could ever teach, with Lamora's love protecting her.

As the Sorting Hat was dropped on her blonde head, it opened it's clothy mouth and mumbled a bit.

"Ah, yes yes...brave. And strong, and yet...maybe...no, no...Ah! I've got it! You're going to be in..."

Le gasp! What happens? You need to read the next chapter to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Lamora's Odyssey

Chapter Three: Lamora's Awakening

Disclaimer: I own only, and ONLY Crystal, Lamora and Decadence.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Crystal couldn't believe it! She was in her own adopted father's house. The table she was at cheered with applause as she walked over, an official first year in Gryffindor house. As Lamora watched her sister go over to her table, she had a pleasant and proud look on her face. She was proud of her sister for being in Gryffindor, and was sure she would do well.

The feast had begun. Lamora went over to her sister to congratulate her but she was stopped by the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, a tiny, crumpled woman named Amidahlia Flitwick (yes, an ancestor of our own Professor Flitwick).

"So, are you proud that your sister is in Gryffindor young lady?"

"Of course I am! She wanted to be in Gryffindor! Why wouldn't I be proud?" said Lamora.

"Well, I heard a rumor that you were tested for magical properties and tested negative."

"Your point?" She glared at the woman.

"Well, I thought you would be, oh, just a little jealous." the woman had a sly, almost teasing look in her eyes.

"Well I was a t first," Lamora admitted, "But as time went on, I realized I have a family and everything I need, and magic didn't matter!"

"Well, just wondering. Even if you did possess magic, you'd probably be in Salazar's house."

"Huh! What ...what makes you think that?' cried Lamora, with a start.

"Because, you seem to have the right qualities."

"And what makes you say that?" came a voice from behind. It was Godric, who had overheard the entire conversation.

"Bu–I...I...uugggh!"

"Because, she seems to have all the qualities Salazar prizes. She's determined, quick witted, and I bet she probably hates Mudbloods."

The whole room gasped at the sound of that nasty word, students going quiet and heads turning toward the teacher. Apparently she didnt hear the fact that that word was not tolerated at Hogwarts.

"Sigh...we do NOT use such language at this school, especially in front of children, particularly my own, Amahdalia."

"Well, fine...if she were sorted, she'd still most likely land with Salazar.." drawled the teacher contemptuously.

"No, she WOULDN'T! I would never allow it!" Salazar said. "Such a girl like that belongs with Gryffindor, can you not see that plainly! Besides, she would do horridly in my House!"

"EXCUSE ME?" said Lamora in indignation. "I would do most certainly fine in ANY house I was placed in had I magic!" She huffed a little, warm breath coming from her nose.

With that little word, she started to float a little.

"You know, it's people like you that make me glad I left that village!"

She began to float higher.

"Uh, Lamora..." started in Godric.

"Not now!" huffed the girl. "And also, people would do great even if they WERE misplaced!"

"Lamora!" whimpered Crystal from the table, as her sister floated higher.

"Shh, not now Crystal, I'm talking!" grumbled Lamora. "And another thing..."

"LAMORA!" they all said in unison.

"WHAT?" she grumbled loudly.

"Have you NOTICED what has been happening!" said Salazar in exasperation.

"Noticed what?" spat Lamora.

"You're floating!" squeaked her sister.

"I'm what!" Lamora looked down at her shoes. Surely enough, she was hovering about five or six inches off the ground. "Whoa...I didn't...I...I thought I had no magic in me!"

"Apparently, you have a different type of magic..." said Godric, his face a mask of contemplation. "One that cannot be detected or controlled easily..."

"Haha...whoahh!" said Lamora excitedly "So I can fly!"

"Well, looks like it. And maybe you can do other things as well."

"Wow! Heheh..." Lamora flew around the room, tapping the heads of the other first years, stealing the hats of the second years, and hugging her sister around the neck.

"Now we can be together in the same rooms!"

"Not yet." cut in Godric. "You have to be sorted first, since you do have magic."

"Ok!" easily as a feather she floated over to the sorting seat and waited for Godric to place the hat over her head. He picked it up and set it on her raven hair lovingly.

The Sorting Hat moaned gently. "Ahh, yes...another one, I see...so familiar and yet...I've got it, it's easy as milk and rye...she's going to be..."

End chapter! Please review!


	4. Trip to the Future

Lamora's Oddeysey Chapter Four

By Mars Star

Beta Aerine Lillet

Thank you Wheel or Fortune, KnuxGirl for your reviews!

Trip to the Future

"Slytherin!" yelled the Sorting Hat.

Everyone gasped, and so did Lamora. She was so sure she'd get--

"Gryffindor!" yelled the Hat. "Hufflepuff--no! Ravenclaw! Headmasters, please! Decide where this child will go! I just cannot do this!"

Lamora looked at the Headmasters in confusion. The Headmasters were just as shocked as she was by the Hat's unusual behaviour. Usually the Hat was certain of which House students belonged in, but it wasn't sure where to put Lamora.

Lamora took the Hat off her head and placed it on the stool, walking toward the Headmasters. "So...do you know where I'm gonna go?" she asked nervously.

Then the Headmasters did something Lamora never thought they would do and argued about which House she would be in. All of the Heads had seen her float and they each wanted her rare magic in their House. Greedily they debated with the exception of her dear adopted father. Godric only wanted the best for the girl he loved as if she was his real daughter.

Salazar was the first to announce, "I say she belongs in my House. With her exceptional cunning and power, she would do well in an advanced area!"

"No! She belongs in Hufflepuff!" argued Helga. "She'd do exceptionally well with hard work and doing what she is told!"

"I think she belongs in Ravenclaw. She has the great intellect and skill prized in the House of the Raven!" put in Rowena.

"Enough of this!" thundered Godric. "She should get to decide herself. She is a very clever girl, I'm sure you all know. I'd bet she even knows the real reason you all desire her in your House all of a sudden." He glared at his fellow House Heads.

"Yeah! Let Lamora decide where she wants to go!" piped up the little voice of Crystal.

Lamura then sat down at the Headmasters table and began to think about the possibilities. She could go into her dear father's Gryffindor, but then, there was Ravenclaw, for the intelligent. Part of her even wanted to join the hardworking Hufflepuffs. But the thought of Salazar Slytherin kept bothering her. All he wanted was her powers and nothing more.

But then another thought came to her, and she spoke up. "What if this happens again? And what if another student is faced with this descision? You can't just let them decide by themselves, it would be to hard of a choice! I have an idea, too..." she added bashfully. "What if we could just put the student in all the Houses for one year? It could be a little expiriment, and by the end of the year, the Hat will know them well enough to choose the best suited house for them! If that's not a bad idea..."

Although she was nervous, she continued on, feeling a little more confident. "I could just keep sleeping in my room with Crystal and Daddy...and I could just go to my studies in solitary!"

"Hmmm...I like the thought of the Hat deciding for her at the end of the year...we'll have to make a special exception and go with it." said Rowena Ravenclaw.

And with that, it was decided and no more was said on the subject.

But, while everyone was enjoying the feast (and Lamora was chowing down on some lovely barbecued chicken and Crystal was tasting a salad) the evil Decadence was planning his next step to taking over Godric's body, but he was completely unaware of the fact that Lamora possesed great i got the powahs.

"Hmm...how to get Godric back into his depression. Thanks to those two girls, he is now happier than ever. Its as if they were his own daughters!"

"Maaaaaster! MMMmmMMMmmmaaaaster!" came a voice more disturbing than Aerine jumping in the shower with Mars withn her clothes on! (Mars: NO WAY! hits her with shampoo bottle)

For that voice interrupted Decadence's thoughts. "YAOI! You're always invading my thoughts!"

"Your dinners ready. :D"

"YOU IDIOT! I'M A DISEMBODIED BEING! I DON'T NEED TO EAT!" yelled the angry spirit.

"Sooorrry. I wasn't thinking again. My boyfriends coming over!"

"Allright...but if he breaks into the beer again, he's dead!" warned the spirit.

"I'll make sure he doesn't, master.":

"Fine...allright...now get lost!" grumbled Decadence. "God, Yaoi only happens after beer..."

He floated to his chamber and looked into the spying crystal he used for Godric. (No bad thoughties, pwease!--Crystal)

"Now..Godric...what is it that I need to put you back into that depression ..." he pondered. "If those girls are the key to his happiness, and

I turn the key to the door of despair..."

It had been a few days since the sorting incident, and Lamora was getting used to her new schedule. Although she had gone wand-seeking before, no wand would ever settle for her, so she had to use her hands for the magic. She was on her way to Professor Magienoire McGonagall's class.

Magienoire McGonagall was a nice but very strict teacher. His name was French for Black Magic, and so alot of wizarding folk made assumptions about his character and family. But Magienoire was a hard working and smart teacher who cared a lot for his students.

On her way there, Lamora heard the laugh. It was screechy, pathetic, and more irritating than rusty old toenails scratching a chalkboard in the middle of the desert.

"Eeeeeheheeehehehehehehehehhhhhhhh!" it laughed. "Little girl go bye-bye!"

"Huh? Who said that?" squeaked a perturbed and disturbed Lamora. All of a sudden Yaoi appeared and a sack full of powdery dust went all around her, obscuring her vision horridly. All she could hear was the irritating and unsettling laughter. She wished the noise would stop.

As soon as she woke up, she looked woozily around. Finding nothing out of order, she took a peek at her watch.

"Ahh! OH MY GOSH! I'm late for class!" She took off running in the hall, passing unfamiliar looking students. "Don't care if they look weird...I'm still new...I gotta get to class!" she thought.

As soon as she reached the room, she rushed in and took her usual seat, too flustered to notice anything. She waited for her reprimand silently.

"Excuse me, young lady?" said the teacher, raising an eyebrow. "Are you new?"

"New? Huh? Are...are you subbing for Professor McGonagall?" asked Lamora, looking up at the unfamiliar woman. She wasn't expecting a sub today.

"Um...subbing? This is my class. I am Professor McGonagall!" said the teacher, looking confused.

"Huh? But...I didn't think Professor McGonagall had a sister?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Are you Magienoire McGonagall's sister?" asked Lamora, getting exasperated.

Professor Minerva McGonagall looked stricken. "How do you know my great ancestor? That was a thousand years ago!"

The words hit Lamora like greased lightening. "A thousand--what! What do you mean? That's ...that's impossible!" Flustered and scared out of her wit, she ran out of the classroom. Down the halls she barrelled, bumping into things and not caring where she was going. She ran so fast that she didn't notice the boy in her path until she rammed straight into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she stuttered.

"Whoa...nnggg...that's...that's fine..." The boy blinked his green eyes. He rubbed his throbbing head, which was covered in a mass of untidy black hair.While his hand was rubbing, Lamora couldn't help but notice a long, strange scar on his head, shaped...almost...like a lightning bolt?

Aaaand that is it! Sorry it took me so long to write more, and thanks again for the reviews! I'll try and update next week!

Love, Mars Star

Special Note: This is the beta, Aerine. Please stay with my friend's story. She's a little inexpirienced but she's trying hard. And if she doesn't get enough reviews, she might get depressed, and then I'll have to jump in the shower with her again. So, for the sake of the poor girl's sanity, please review! Also, enjoy the bits of humor she graciously allowed me to slip in...or at least, the ones she didnt catch! Haha...JK. Enjoy the double endentres, and try saying "YAOI ONLY HAPPENS AFTER BEER!" aloud!

Love, peace, and yaoi is the fiction of the gods. Hey, did you know Zeus was gay?

Aerine.


End file.
